If I Believed
by Krizazy
Summary: I kept waiting and waiting..but you never came back. I put all of my faith in you--But, why did you leave me again? EzioXOC
1. Prologue

RE-_DOOOOO_,_ YAAAY_! Yeah, so I was only nine chapters into this story and I'm already going to re-do it. I just wasn't that impressed with it when I went back and read through it again, so I decided to change things up a bit..ya' know, make the story more.._enjoyable_? Xiomar will still be in the story, so for people that actually like him, don't worry about that. (ANOTHER RE-DO WITHIN THE FIRST CHAPTER, O MAH GAWD!) Okay, so I decided to just start the story off with..automatically being Zita. Like I've said, I am a **n00b** at fan-fictions, so this will be an easier sort of approach for me. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Assassin's Creed 2, or Ubisoft..STOP TEASIN' ME!!

* * *

-Prologue-

"Mamma! Mamma! Look at what I found!" A small girl held a white feather up to her mother, grinning from ear to ear.

Her mother tilted her head, gently plucking the feather from the girl's hand. She gazed at it, "A feather?," she chuckled, "what would you need _this_ for, mio figlio?"

The girl shrugged, "Maybe I could use it to write to someone!"

"And who would that _someone_ be?"

The girl stared up at her mother, tapping her chin with her little finger, brows furrowing in concentration. Her mouth opened wide and she giggled, "I could write to papa sometime soon!".

The older woman smiled warmly, before patting the girl on her head. She bent down and held the feather out to her, "Little_ Zita_, what would you write to him, exactly?" she asked.

Zita was quick to answer, "I'd write to him to tell him how much I miss him," She grabbed the feather from her mother's hand, staring at it intently before looking back up at the woman, "and how much I love him."

The mother stood there, still smiling, and it grew just as her daughter's grin had.

"Zita?"

"Yes, Mamma?"

"You're father would love that. Very much so, I know he would."

"Really?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, he really would."

Zita lowered her head, and grabbed her mother's hand.

"And, Mamma..does papa miss me and love me just as much?"

Her mother looked at her, gripping her daughter's hand tightly.

"Yes, Zita. He does..**_very much_**."


	2. Preparing for the Trip

So, a little introduction, thinga-ma-bobber- for ya'. There will probably be just one more chapter of this kind, and then the _real_ chapters will start.

Disclaimer: _Idon'towneitherAssassin'sCreedTworUbisoft!!

* * *

_

"Zita!"

I kept scrubbing the pot I held at my chest, trying to make it cleaner than it had been before, but my mother's shouting kept distracting me.

"Zita!?"

My eyes narrowed, I started to scrub even harder, trying to concentrate on my chore, but mother kept shouting.

"**ZITA**!"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"I need you to come up here and help me pack for the trip!"

I huffed, and set the black pot down on the ground. I brushed some loose strands of hair out of my face, and tucked them behind my ear.  
Quickly shuffling out of the kitchen, I climbed up the stairs, two steps at a time, and finally saw my mother kneeling down on her bedroom floor.

"What is it that you need help with, mother? Surely packing isn't too hard now, is it?" I asked, a quizzical tone arising in my voice. Mother looked over to me from behind her shoulder, and snickered. She handed me a large bag, "Only if you're a 45 year-old woman, _of course_." she replied.

I slowly grabbed the bag from her hand, and sat down on the floor. Mother turned back over to me, handing me a large pile of clothes, and sat them down on my lap, "Now, fold these," she patted the top of the pile, "and put them in that bag."

I sighed, "Mother, are you sure you want me folding these? I mean, everything will be mismatched..and, not _folded correctly_..," ,then I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth twitch into a small smile.

"We'll fix that problem when arrive at our destination, my dear." She replied exasperatedly.

I chuckled quietly, and started folding a couple of our large white blouses. I kept looking back over to mother, who seemed to be off in her own little world.

I finally decided to break the impending, awkward silence with what I thought to be a simple question, "Mother? Mother, where exactly are we..going to? I mean, you've never told me, and it would just be nice to finally know where we are traveling to."

She glanced over to me, and grinned. "I can't tell you that yet, principessa. It's a surprise for your birthday, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mother! That's not fair! It's **my **thirteenth birthday, I should be allow to know about certain things now!"

"Since when did being thirteen change anything about 'knowing certain things'?"

"Since..a very long time ago!"

"Really?"

"_Sì!_"

A smile slowly spread across her face, and she chuckled before turning back around to continue her packing. My eyes widened, but then narrowed when I realized what she had just tried to imply.

"That's _very_ mature, mother. Very mature, indeed."


	3. Headed Out

I'm **so** sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter, I'm kind of shifting out of my "Assassin's Creed 2" phase..So any ideas for this fan-fiction have been a bit hard to put down on..well..the computer screen. I will definitely continue this story, but it _might_ take a while for chapters to get up now..so again, I'm _**very**_ sorry :(

DISCLAAAIIIMMMEERRRR!: No, I don't own Assassin's Creed _Tew_, OR Ubisoft.

* * *

_~Chapter 1- On the Road~_

"Mother, please..wait up!"

A large bag dragged behind Zita, making the most terrible noise as it pulled through the gravel and dirt. Her face was beginning to turn to a bright red, with tiny beads of sweat slowly sliding down her forehead. Up ahead, her mother carried one smaller bag in her left hand, and another larger one slung over her right shoulder. She tilted her head slightly, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Zita, there is only so much time that we have! What is it that you could possibly need help with now?" Her mother shouted, stopping in her tracks to fully face her approaching daughter. Zita pulled once more on the bag, before stopping in front of her mother. She narrowed her eyes at her mother's almost-irritated tone, and quickly replied with a simple, "Never mind.."

_So much for her complaining about being forty-five years old._

The pulling continued, and the task did not become any more easier. It was as if 10 tons of stones had somehow made their way into the bag! Zita took a deep breath, and let a drawn out breath then escape her lips, making some strands of fallen hair gently rise and fall above her brows.

Finally, her eyes met a large, green, carriage sitting out in the large dirt path. A couple of horses stood in front, connected to the carriage. A sort of portly man made his way down from his driver's seat, struggling a bit to set his feet on the ground. He hurried over to Zita's mother, who was now throwing her bags into the passenger's seats. The man tried to grab one of the bags himself, but the older woman just swatted his hand away, cursing.

Zita sighed, and called over to her mother, "Madre, be **nice** to the poor man! He's only trying to-"

"Trying to what? I don't want any help!"

"You didn't say that when you needed help packing!"

"Oh, silenzio!"

Zita snickered, and continued slowly over to her mother. She took the time to look over the carriage some more, noticing many of its littlest details.

_This looks very..fancy. I wonder how mother even **afforded** all of this.._

"Miss, it looks like you need some help, please allow me to take your bags." The driver's voice startled Zita out of her thoughts, and she jumped slightly. "Ah! Mister..driver, I did not see you approaching! I'm sorry for not paying attention..--" The man simply shook his head, reaching out towards the strap that was held in Zita's hand. "There is no need to apologize," he smiled, "nobody ever really pays attention to me."

Zita's brows raised slightly, and she nodded her head. The driver took the bag from her possession, carrying it over to the carriage, while she followed behind him. Her mother had already opened the door to Zita's side as she was beginning to get herself situated inside of the ride.

Zita walked quickly over to her side, lifting her foot to set it on the carriage step. She lifted herself up into the ride, smoothing the back of her dress so she could sit down. Her mother looked over to her, smiling, and wrapping one arm around her daughter's shoulders, holding her close.

"I cannot wait until you see where we are going! You will be very happy, I promise."

"Mother," Zita chuckled "I cannot wait."

* * *

Finally, they set off. The ride was a bit bumpy at first, but it became a much more smooth ride as the time passed. Zita had kept the curtains open from her side of the panel so she could watch the scenery fly by, and so that it wasn't so stuffy inside of the carriage. Her mother kept things interesting, as she would make small talk about different things like clothes, or hair..mainly things involving fashion.

Occasionally, a question would pop up about their destination, but the older woman refused to say anything or even give any hints as to where they were headed.

Zita would just have to wait, and see.


	4. FAILURRREE!

*Sigh*..

Guys I fail at life..or, at least trying to attempt doing fan-fictions.

I'm starting this story over, _YET AGAIN_.

I'm so sorry to those of you staring at your computer screen right now, ready to bash my face in with your fist, but I think this is something that I have to do. I'm losing some interest in Assassin's Creed (not **_ALL_** of it, just _**some**_), and I think starting a story out the way I have is only making my dis-interest even worse. I'm trying my best here to stick with what I've written so far..but I just **can't**.

So, yes I will be starting this again.

**(**_**OMG, Y R U DOIN' THIS TO US?! HAVEN'T U STARTD THIS OVR LIEK A BILLION TIMES?!)**_

_**.....  
**_

There will be a new title for this, and it will be "_Storms in the Morning" (_it will make sense later on in the story..)_  
_

The story-line will remain the same, I'm just cutting out the entire beginning of this.

I just want this to progress already, because, if it's annoying you..trust me, I feel your pain. **_It annoys me, too_**.

Anyways, I apologize if you were enjoying this..but, like I said, I fail at everything humanly possible.

I'll see some of you (not all, no doubt) in the _(second)_ re-do.


End file.
